gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane
The MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane is a mobile suit featured in the Gundam Reconguista in G anime series. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the G-Series and a transformable mobile suit built by the Amerian Army based on their Hermes Rose blueprints. Due to a difference in technological capabilities, the G-Arcane is an inferior replication of the blueprints. As a result, the Amerian Army only applies the photon frame to the head unit instead of the whole mobile suit. As a result, it is incompatible with most of the equipment packs developed by the Amerian Army. However, G-Arcane is still a high performance mobile suit. The skirt-like booster on its hip is capable of sustained atmospheric flight and can transform to increase its speed. After Megafauna's trip to Venus Globe, the G-Arcane is upgraded with the Full Dress equipment using VGMM-Gb03 Gaeon's spare parts taken from the G-IT Laboratory. The Full Dress equipment replaces the booster with a large battery pack and a set of binders. Photon balancers are also attached to the G-Arcane's head. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Wire ;*Anti-Ship Rifle :The main armament of the G-Arcane. Despite its incredible firepower, the anti-ship rifle is large and heavy, making it unwieldy and not suited for use against other mobile suits. The rifle can emit a beam along its barrel to be used as a large beam sword, but this mode consumes a large amount of energy, and therefore only lasts for a short period of time. ;*Beam Rifle ;*Shield :;*Sensor Burner ;*Laser Beam Gun Special Equipment & Features ;*BPAM-05 Assault Pack History Picture Gallery arcanegrimbio.jpg Arcane 01.jpg Arcane 02.jpg Arcane 03.jpg Reconguista 02.jpg Arcane 04.jpg G-Reco Design 06.jpg G-Reco Design 07.jpg SD Gundam G-Arcane.png|SD Gundam G-Arcane MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 01.jpg|Close up (From The Past To The Future) MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 02.jpg|Firing Laser Cannons (From The Past To The Future) MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 03.jpg|Transformed (From The Past To The Future) MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 04.jpg|Firing Anti-Ship Rifle (From The Past To The Future) MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 05.jpg|Using Anti-Ship Rifle in Large Beam Sword Mode (From The Past To The Future) MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 06.jpg|Using Beam Wire (From The Past To The Future) MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane (From The Past To The Future) 07.jpg|Defeated (From The Past To The Future) Games extreme 2 g-arcane full dress.png|Gundam G-Arcane (Full Dress) in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. G Arcane Gundam Diorama Front 3rd..png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundam_Versus_arcane_FD.png|Gundam G-Arcane (Full Dress) in Gundam Versus Super Robot Wars X Gundam G-Arcane.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X Gunpla Gundam G-Arcane Boxart.jpg|HGRG 1/144 Gundam G-Arcane (2014): box art Arcane-transform.jpg Notes & Trivia *The G-Arcane resembles the design of L-Gaim Mark II from the animated series Heavy Metal L-Gaim and may be a homage of the second recurring mecha in the series. The long range rifle, the wrist shield and the wings side-skirts are innate representations of L-Gaim Mark II. *The G-Arcane's Full Dress layout resembles the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's GN Holster Bits layout. External links *MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane on MAHQ.net